


Core

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussions of medical procedures but no actual medical procedures, Drama, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: Victor finds some medical procedure pamphlets that Yuuri picked up that freak him out.  Yuuri discusses what the pamphlet contents with someone who actually underwent the procedure.





	Core

"What are these?" said Victor, standing in the doorway to the living room and holding the pamphlets. It had been a complete surprise to find them and once he flipped through them, his surprise turned to horror.

"I was just looking at them for information," said Yuuri, who had been sitting on the couch and listening through his headphones to a song he was considering for a future free skate. Seeing the serious expression on Victor's face, he had taken his headphones off. "And why were you looking through my desk drawers . . ."

"I was looking for a pair of scissors. I don't remember where I put my pair down so I figured you'd have a spare pair. But that's not the point. Why are you looking at pamphlets regarding removing your omega organs?" Victor sat down next to Yuri and dumped them in his lap.

"I was just looking," said Yuuri.

"I . . . I just don't understand why you would even think about doing something like that. This is major surgery."

"I know."

"You couldn't bear children if you did this."

"Victor . . ."

"Do . . . do you have cancer? If you do, then I totally . . ." It would be like him to get sick, hide it from me and try to deal with it himself, thought Victor. "You have to tell me things, Yuuri!"

Yuuri gasped and his eyes went wide. "What? No, I don't have cancer!"

"Yuuri . . ."

"I promise you I don't have cancer. I just . . . Sometimes, I get tired of being an omega."

"Is it something I've done to make you hate it?" Victor said in a small voice.

"No, actually, being with you is the best thing about being one."

"There are suppressants . . . blockers . . ."

"Which I use but I think about how much better I could've done skating."

"You mean in terms of medals?"

"That's part of it. Maybe I could've gotten gold a long time ago . . .Maybe I could naturally be more confident. I wouldn't gain weight so quickly or so easily." 

"I'm ancient at twenty-eight to be skating . . ." said Victor. "This is permanent . . . It's so drastic. You just won the silver. You were less than a point behind." Words started to fail Victor because he didn't know what to say. He thought dealing with crying and anxiety was hard, this was on another level. He was trying with all his might to remain calm. "At least talk to someone who's actually had it done."

"You know someone?"

Victor frowned. "I keep thinking I've heard of a skater having this done before but the name isn't coming to me. I'll have to call Chris if he knows."

***

"Seung Gil?" said Yuuri as he sat down in front of him at the cafe. "You're in Russia?"

Seung Gil waved before taking a sip of his mocha. "My coach is trying to find a top-notch Russian ballerina to train me. Unfortunately for her, she's not having much luck as they don't want to blamed if I do better than the Russian team." He shrugged, showing he didn't care if she found a ballerina or not. "Anyway, I know you wanted to talk to me about something else." 

"I heard you had it done while you were still in Juniors. I didn't know that."

Seung-gil shrugged. "It's not a huge secret. I just don't talk about it much because it's done."

"What's it like?"

"The recovery isn't that long. I didn't even use all the Tylenol-codeine pills they gave me. The doctor did warn me of some side effects like bladder problems . . ."

"That's not what I meant," said Yuuri. He's not quite sure why he was expecting him to open up considering he had seen Seung Gil rebuff Sara's multiple attempts at befriending him and that it didn't seem like he got along that well with his own coach. None of the other skaters seem to be close friends though none of them outright hated him.

Seung-gil seemed to think for a second before he said, "You and I are two very different type of people. After some time, you warmed up to Viktor and now you're stuck together like two industrial magnets of opposite polarity. I, on the other hand, prefer dogs to people." 

"It's kind of unusual for an omega," said Yuuri. 

"Yes and that's why the surgery was a necessity for me. I couldn't stand all the alphas hovering around me and the ideas of having my body abused from the inside because of pregnancy and the possibility of it interrupting my skating made me want to vomit until my stomach was empty. I just found all my heats messy and unpleasant. I had to threaten to cut myself open and remove it myself before they took me to the doctor."

"Seung Gil!" Yuuri noticed that the expression on his face was much like when he was calculating his score on the ice. 

"It got me what I wanted. The doctor said that I would suffer a breakdown without it."

"You don't miss your heats."

"No, I never derived any pleasure from them. They were useless to me; I deemed that they should be eliminated." He stopped to take another sip and take a bite of the brioche bun. "I don't think that's the case for you, right? I can tell by the fact your face's gone that weird strawberry color."

Yuuri hated the way he blushed gave him away. "I . . . do enjoy them with Victor. I just wish that they were easier to schedule and control."

"I understand what a pain it is. I won't lie. I enjoy being very much like a beta male, no slick and no real surprises. Without the distraction, my scores went up by an average of fifteen points. I don't get pawed at anymore. It was worth it to me. But I'm going to be blunt with you. Your sex drive will crater. All you're going to get is just a little shiver then it's over in a minute. Without the slick and the hormones, you're not going to be able to handle a knot. If Victor is OK with going without then congratulations. Otherwise . . . it'll be a problem.

Seung Gil continued. "I should make it clear that I didn't do it just to win a few more points at skating. I didn't do it so I could change how people thought of me. I did it because I couldn't feel at home in my own body. And I was one hundred percent certain in the choice of my path. You need to be just as certain if you ever chose this. All I have ever felt was relief. I have a feeling that if you did this, you'd end up with another set of problems.

Despite Seung Gil's cool and blunt manner, Yuuri felt truly grateful to him. "Thank you for being so honest with me. I confess I'm surprised you came."

Seung Gil thought for a bit. "I surprised myself too. I usually don't see any reason to stretch my neck out for other people. I find I don't mind so much this time. Maybe because you actually listened and didn't try to badger me about my choices."

***

"So, how was your talk with Seung Gil," said Victor when he saw Yuuri walk through the front door. He had been sitting on the couch, looking at some drawings some designer had sent him of possible costume ideas. 

"It was surprising. He was really straightforward with me," said Yuuri as he closed the door behind him. "Did he tell you what it was like?"

"No, not really. Said that he didn't see the point of telling me."

That's so like him, thought Yuuri. "It seems to suit him but he also convinced me that it's not something I could ever do."

Victor's sight of relief was audible.

Yuuri sat next to Victor. "Victor?"

"I know that I'm selfish but I'm so glad to hear that."

Yuuri put his head on his shoulder. "I told you I was just looking at them for information. A week ago, the doctor said that I needed to change my prescription again. Then I have to spend the next month tweaking dosages. I was looking for something more lasting. This is the fifth time I've had to either change or adjust my medicine in the last three years."

"Ok, I can see how that's exhausting," said Victor, putting his arm around him. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so. But I have to warn you that the intensity of my smell might change from day to day until it stabilizes. I don't want you to wonder what's going on. Victor?"

"Yes?"

"I know we haven't talked about it but you want kids? You seemed really concerned about that."

"I was thinking about your friends Yuuko and Takeshi. After you retire, I was thinking it would be nice to be like them, working on something together like coaching and choreographing for other skaters and having a few kids."

Yuuri nodded. "I don't think my body could handle triplets though."

Victor laughed. "I don't mind having them one by one." 

"It won't be for a while. I did promise to get gold."

"I don't mind waiting."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I find it believable to think of Seung Gil as aromantic/ace. Mind you, I also read Seung/Phichit fics. 
> 
> In this verse, omegan systems are additive so one will be left with an intact beta system if it is removed.
> 
> I'm pretty much someone who believes that you own your body and have the right to do what you want as long as you are competent.
> 
> I am thinking of doing a Leo running for President fic but tend to want to write about our current political atmosphere, which may make it pretty heavy.


End file.
